


Santa Baby

by Rilannon



Category: British Comedy RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Songfic (Sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rilannon/pseuds/Rilannon
Summary: Ed and James decorate their Christmas tree.
Relationships: James Acaster/Ed Gamble
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little soft snippet of fluffy Christmas goodness for you all. 
> 
> Merry Christmas!

Ed can't help but smile as he comes back into the living room, resting against the door frame and watching the scene in front of him. He had left James arguing with the Christmas tree lights, Christmas music playing in the background, but it looked like he had won the battle. Instead he was draping tinsel and digging out the baubles to continue decorating and bopping along to the music, shoulders shifting and head nodding away. There was something young and carefree about his movements, Christmas bringing the kid out in him the same way it did for Ed. 

As Ed watches the song changes, and Santa Baby starts playing from the speakers. James seems to absorb the music, body responding to the slower, sensual tones, his hips starting to rock to the rhythm. Ed can hear him singing along to the words under his breath and shimmying around, emphasising the musical sting with a flick of his hips and a "Da!" that Ed can't help but find adorable. 

James bends over to get more decorations from the box at his feet and Eds gaze is drawn to his ass, wiggling away to the rhythm. He must make a noise because James glances in his direction as he straightens up again, grinning. 'Are you going to help or just stand there all day?' Ed grins, pushing himself off the door frame and walking across the room. 'Just enjoying the view.' James turns back to the tree, grin still firmly in place and Ed slides up behind him, hands resting on his hips and chin hooked over his shoulder. He feels affection fill him as James leans back into him for a moment before reaching to put up the tinsel in his hand. ‘Finish the tree first, cuddles afterwards.’ Ed grins, stepping away and reaching for the other end of the tinsel strand and looping it around the other side of the tree. 

They quickly finished the tree and Ed steps back to fully appreciate their handwork. The lights twinkled gently, the tinsel and baubles catching the light and amplifying it until the whole tree sparkled. James shifted back too, one long arm coming to wrap around Eds waist. Ed lets his head fall to the side, resting on James’s shoulder and feels James press a tender kiss against his hair. ‘Not half bad, if I do say so myself.’ James chuckles. ‘It’s perfect.’ Ed shifts, feeling James’s warm presence beside him. ‘Yeah, it is.’ 


End file.
